


Milk Me!

by shigeko_xox



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aoba wearing a cow outfit, Begging, Blow Jobs, COWBA, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Embarrassed Seragaki Aoba, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kidnapping, LITERALLY, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Unrealistic Sex, milk as lube, these tags though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko_xox/pseuds/shigeko_xox
Summary: Aoba and Koujaku wake up in an unfamiliar place, and Aoba realizes his body has made some interesting changes...
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Milk Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the dmmd fandom on instagram _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):  
> Also inspired by [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C9stVKbUwAAed7H?format=jpg&name=small) and [that](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/d3/3c/88d33c27f6d457071266810e58f19dc8.jpg)  
> _(:3 ¬∠)_*~

The bluette rolled to the side, groaning softly as his spine cracked with the movement. Swallowing a heavy yawn, he stretched out each of his limbs respectively until they shook violently, moaning in satisfaction as the stiffness was eased away with little snaps and pops. His hips were still aching though; he'd have to ask Koujaku to give him a massage later.

Aoba reached out his arms and opened his eyes, seeking out said man's presence. Though instead of being greeted with warm olive skin marked over with ink, followed by the sun's morning rays illuminating their bedroom, he only saw darkness.

It was so startling that Aoba shot up, knocking the covers off as he blinked rapidly. The darkness was never-ending. No matter how much he rubbed his eyes, shook his head, or pinched himself, it wouldn't go away.

"Koujaku?" he called anxiously, heartbeat thumping in his ears, "Koujaku, where are you?!"

He called out for him again and again whilst thrashing around, kicking blankets and tossing pillows until a sluggish voice came from his left, "Right here, baby. What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Immediately relieved, Aoba reached out to him blindly, shaking what he assumed was his shoulder, "It's dark, Koujaku. It's so dark."

"Then go back to sleep. Come over here so I can... oh."

Through Aoba's somewhat adjusted vision, he could just barely see the look of confusion on his lover's face. Koujaku sat up as well, taking hold of Aoba's sweaty hand and rubbing at his own eyes.

"What the hell? I can't see anything."

Aoba whirled his head all around, trying to find an inkling of familiarity. There was no window above the bed, no bansai plants laden the windowsill. He stretched an arm out, feeling around for the nightstand, only to find thin air. Though his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, everything was pitch black for the most part. But even in the dead of night with zero lights on, Aoba would still be able to see his surroundings when they were in their bedroom. That means that they definitely weren't home...

In fact, the whole room had an unnerving air to it...

"Somebody must have taken us when we were sleeping, or s-something," Aoba blurted, hating the way his voice trembled. 

"Don't say something like that. I'm sure we're-"

As Koujaku attempted to reassure Aoba, light suddenly filled the room, making him stop mid-sentence. They both cringed as the brightness violated their vision, and the bluette shielded his face with an arm.

"... maybe you were right," Koujaku murmured after a few moments.

Aoba slowly peeled his arm away, keeping his eyes open just enough to take in their surroundings. The bed they currently sat in was heaped in black covers instead of red and white ones, giant pillows strung all over the place due to all of his previous rustling. Everything else in the room was black as well, from the walls, to the floor, and even the nightstand that Aoba noticed was on Koujaku's side of the bed. No wonder he wasn't able to see anything earlier; everything was the same color.

There was also a door towards the corner of the room, and upon realizing this, Aoba leaped off the mattress and bounded across the floor. He twisted the knob every which way, but of course, the door didn't budge at all.

"Dammit!" he cursed, banging on the door with his fists, "Hello!? Let us out of here!"

After kicking it a few times with no response, Aoba sighed impatiently and turned back around to Koujaku, hoping that he'd help him out a little. However, he stopped in his tracks once he saw how wide his ruby eyes were, pupils giant, eyebrows raised and twitching.

"Aoba... Aoba, you're..."

Aoba looked down at himself, confused and a tad bit worried as to why he was looking at him like that. He was greeted with a black and white cowprint top with long sleeves that nearly covered his hands. To his utter mortification, as he peered down further, his legs donned tight stockings with a similar pattern, and... a pair of pink panties rested around his hips.

A yelp found it's way out of his mouth, embarrassment rising in his chest. He dashed over to the bed as quickly as he came from it, wrapping himself tightly into the covers, desperately trying to disappear from their situation.

"Oi, Aoba. Don't hide yourself, come over here."

"Don't wanna," he grumbled.

"Aobaaaa."

It took a lot of tugging and pulling, with plenty of kicking from Aoba as he attempted to shield himself, but Koujaku managed to untangle his lover from the blankets. Aoba, still feeling completely mortified, covered his blushing face with his hands. It was bad enough being kidnapped and taken to some unknown place... why did their perverted perpetrator have to put him in this lewd getup? That was just adding insult to injury.

"You have ears too..." Koujaku murmured, reaching out and stroking them lazily with his fingertips. A shock went down Aoba's spine at that, and he shuddered away from his hands.

"Oh, did you feel that?" he asked in surprise, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Aoba glared at him before snapping, "Don't sound so happy about it!" He touched one of the ears experimentally, flinching as it twitched against his head. Now this was simply surreal; never mind the clothes, he had cow ears too? With _sensation?_

 _This shouldn’t be possible,_ he thought, fondling them for a moment before moving them independently, back and forth, up and down. It was an interesting feeling, to say the least.

Glancing back at Koujaku, he could feel a lump in his throat; Koujaku's eyes were glazed over in obvious lust, his body language growing steadily more sensuous as he moved closer towards him. Aoba wondered what could _possibly_ be so arousing about some dumb ears, before he remembered, abashedly, what he was wearing. And the fact that his boyfriend was a giant pervert. _Clearly_ he was enjoying seeing him like this.

A part of Aoba wondered if this was all just Koujaku's doingーeven though in his right mind he knew that that was impossibleーbut before he got to ask him about it, his mouth was being devoured by Koujaku's lips. He moaned into the kiss despite himself, only pulling away when he felt himself shift foward as Koujaku maneuvered him to sit in his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he replied, planting an open-mouthed kiss on the side of his neck, "Touching you."

Scarred hands roamed over his sides and stomach before eventually reaching his chest, and Aoba shivered as the fabric rubbed against his nipples, "Hippo, you're... y-you're just trying to fuck me, aren't you?"

Koujaku choked on his saliva, not expecting his lover to speak so boldly. Pausing his movements, he pulled back just far enough to peer into his hazel eyes.

"Well, maybe this is what we have to do," he stated, "I mean, look at you. Obviously whoever put us here is hinting at something."

The bluette stuttered as he tried to protest, but Koujaku quickly attached their mouths once more. Aoba indulged for a few seconds before pulling away hurriedly and grabbing his arms, eyes wide and full of disbelief.

“You can't be serious! You really want to do this sort of thing right now?!"

"I can't help it, especially when you look so cute like this," Koujaku fiddled with the waistband of Aoba's panties before whispering, "But I'm also pissed off... whoever dressed you up got to see you fully naked."

When he mentioned it like that, it put a sour taste in his mouth; their perpetrator could have easily felt him up while he was asleep. So when Koujaku's warm palms started travelling backwards, settling on the supple flesh of his ass, Aoba pushed himself back willingly into his touch, trying to dissipate the unsettling thoughts. He gasped as they began to knead, yet the pleasure only lasted about twenty seconds before it came to a stop. Aoba was on the verge of complaining right as Koujaku said, "Aoba, there's something back here too."

Aoba made a confused sound before craning his neck, peering over the cow-print clothing to see... a short, white protrusion rooted into the lacey hem of the panties, flickering around slowly as his lover's hand came in contact with it. Was that... was that a _tail?_

"I... wh-why do I..."

Koujaku touched it with care, seemingly just as confused as him, and he watched Aoba carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort. Except Aoba was gasping, his blush spreading even further down his neck.

”D-Don’t touch it! It feels—mmmh!”

He just couldn't escape his lips. Well, it's not like he really _wanted_ to, but Aoba could think of plenty of things he'd rather do at the moment. Like inspecting the place some more, perhaps find some clues as to where they were or figure out who put them in this predicament. Or better yet, he wanted to know why the _fuck_ his body thought it was perfectly acceptable to suddenly grow ears and a tail overnight, but said body was reacting rather strongly to his lover's caresses, hips rolling against Koujaku's of their own accord. Koujaku groaned excitedly and returned the motion, stroking down his body in a way that was making him come undone at the seams.

 _Aah, fuck it,_ he thought defeatedly. Perhaps Koujaku had a point. But then again, if somebody had put them there specifically to have sex, then there was a high likelihood of them watching. That’s kind of creepy...

Well, creepy or not, Aoba really couldn't deny himself any longer, so he took the initiative and linked their tongues together. He moaned softly into his mouth as Koujaku opened the shirt, and glided a hand over the expanse of creamy skin before pinching a nipple.

"You really do look so cute like this,” Koujaku whispered against his lips.

"Hnnn, Koujaku... haah!"

Koujaku returned to teasing his tail. He was hyperaware of every little press of Koujaku's fingertips as he stroked along the length. It felt amazing, so much that he kind of wanted to escape it, but he couldn’t get his body to do anything except shake in Koujaku's grasp.

He felt unbelievably sensitive, so much more than usual. Aoba really wanted to blame it on something specific, but it was pointless; this entire moment already deserved a medal for being the strangest sexual experience of his life. Meanwhile, Koujaku got his tongue up against one of Aoba's nipples, licking slow circles around the tip to tease him.

”Haahh...” he breathed out a moan, pressing himself closer to obtain as much stimulation as he could from Koujaku’s mouth. He hummed over the hardening flesh, and the vibrations were making Aoba dizzy.

He licked across to the other nipple, biting down harshly on it before kissing it to balm the pain. Koujaku moved one of his hands to massage his lover’s ass like before, making sure to slide his hand beneath the panties so he could feel as much warm skin as possible. Aoba clung to his lover’s shoulders, alarmed and a little afraid at the rate of which his arousal was skyrocketing.

The ministrations on his nipples, ass, and tail were all synchronizing so good that Aoba found himself whimpering. Usually it wouldn't be effecting him this badly, but here he was, right on the verge of coming. Aoba tried as much as possible to control the urge. He was going to embarrass himself if he came so quickly, especially without even having been touched properly first, but Koujaku wasn’t stopping...

"Aahn, I can't... I-I'm coming!"

The bluette tossed his head back, chest heaving, hips bucking, as the pleasure reached it's peak. He moaned as he felt the heat of his release spurt into the lacey fabric around his waist, body shivering against Koujaku as he came down. It wasn't anywhere near as intense as usual, though he was taken aback at how he'd still managed to come from hardly any stimulation.

Koujaku stilled his tongue on Aoba as he jolted in his arms. He moved his face away from his chest, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips upon the sight of his lover being so flushed and taking slow, deep breaths to regain his composure.

 _Didn’t know you liked it that much,_ he thought triumphantly. However, before he got to verbalize those words, something rather peculiar caught his eye.

"Aoba... is that..."

At Koujaku's tone, Aoba lifted his head in interest, following his line of sight. Liquid was oozing out of the tip of the nipple Koujaku had been sucking on, slowly covering itself in the white substance. Aoba blinked once, twice, barely able to believe that the sight in front of him was real. No way... is that what he thought it was?

Koujaku kissed said nipple, drawing forth a surprised moan from his lover. A sweet taste filled his mouth, confirming what he’d assumed the fluid was. After licking his lips, he peered up at Aoba dead in the eye.

"It's milk,” he stated bluntly.

Aoba’s heart was in his throat, eyes widening to the point of pain, "What—hey wait! K-Koujaku! Nnnng!"

Ignoring him, Koujaku began laving at the nipple with renewed fervor, wrapping his arms around Aoba’s waist tightly so that he couldn't wiggle away.

"You've really turned into a cow, huh?" he murmured amusedly.

"I'm not aーhaaahhーI'm not a cow!"

"I may not understand why," he switched to pinching and prodding at the other nipple, hoping to obtain something from it as well, "Or _how_ this is happening, but I'm definitely not complaining."

Sure enough, more milk started streaming from it, and if Koujaku wasn’t aroused before, he certainly was now. His tongue glided viciously over the areola, sending Aoba farther into a state of arousal. His nipples seemed to be even more sensitive than before, pleasure blasting through his entire body with every flick of his tongue.

"Koujaku... it's... it’s too much!"

Not only was he completely shockedーas well as embarrassedーabout the whole milk coming out of his nipples situation, but he could also feel his cock twitching inside the already messy panties, well on it's way to another orgasm.

"Mmmmh, Koujaーaaah, w-wait!"

His moans only egged his lover on, and Koujaku sucked, _hard,_ on the nipple in his mouth, hard enough to make him feel a twinge of pain, and Aoba shrieked. Every touch seemed to connect to his cock, and he began to writhe more urgently, tugging at Koujaku's hair in abandon before he climaxed again with a strangled cry. A shuddering wave came down over him, one so intense that it couldn’t compare to the last.

Despite feeling dazed from coming so quickly back-to-back, when Koujaku finally pulled away to gaze at him with foggy eyes, Aoba could feel the tingle in his loins yet again. The sight of Koujaku with his bangs pushed back, hair in complete disarray, lips wet and dripping with milk, was going to kill him.

“You’re just full of surprises today,” Koujaku said, smirking.

“I-It’s not like I can help it,” Aoba replied abashedly. Taking a hand out of Koujaku’s hair, he scooped up some of the milk that spilled down his body and brought it closely to his face. After inspecting it thoroughly, he stuck the finger in his mouth to taste it.

“Aoba...” Koujaku whispered heatedly. A tremor went through the bluette as he felt his lover’s hard-on press right underneath his thigh. That’s right, Koujaku was likely suffocating from arousal after watching Aoba come, _twice._ More importantly, he’d barely received any attention this whole time. Well, it’s not anything that had happened was planned anyway...

Right when Koujaku pulled his face closer, likely about to kiss him once more, Aoba pushed himself out of his lap. Koujaku made a confused sound, but understanding settled in upon watching Aoba crawl into the middle of the bed and lay down flat on his back.

"Get over here," he crooned, relaxing against the mattress. He took extra care to splay himself as erotically as possible, beckoning Koujaku to come closer. The man in question shifted to stand on his knees, knowing exactly what he was intending yet he still moved so slowly, and Aoba smirked; his lover may play reluctant, but the fiery, almost ecstatic glint in his eyes gave him away every time.

He didn't stop until he was hovering over his face, cock standing proudly, and Aoba reached a hand up to stroke it a few times. Koujaku grunted from the stimulation.

“You know you don’t have to do thi-”

“Shut up, I _know_ you want it,” Aoba said, effectively silencing his lover though his tone held no sharpness. He tilted his head back, and with a little help from Koujaku, guided his dick to his lips.

Aoba was overjoyed at the hitch in his breath as he started bobbing his head. He hallowed his cheeks to make it easier, before pulling off to swirl his tongue all over the tip of his dick. Precum caught on his tongue, so he started licking him up and down, coating Koujaku’s dick in a mixture of fluids. His mouth was making all sorts of indecent sounds that he knew would set Koujaku off even more.

Eventually, Aoba ceased his actions, taking about half of his dick beyond his lips before coming to a stop. Koujaku eased the rest of his length into Aoba's willing mouth, practically splitting open his throat with the girth. Hazel eyes welling with tears, the bluette brought both of his arms to rest around Koujaku's waist and pulled him closer, encouraging his lover to start moving.

Koujaku took the hint and ran a little too enthusiastically with it. Pressing a hand to the back of his head, Koujaku pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back inside. He began fucking his lover’s throat like he would places elsewhere, filling his mouth with a taste Aoba could only define as masculine. Though to his annoyance, he was starting to gag a little from the rough movements, so he pinched Koujaku’s ass as a signal for him to slow down.

“Sorry—aaah, Aoba...” he caressed Aoba’s flickering ears in apology, and his cock swelled as Aoba moaned around it. Tremors went through his body, and Aoba could feel himself throbbing down there again much more intensely than before. His arousal was even more noticeable due to being swathed in the wet, messy fabric of the panties. It only served to Aoba as more encouragement to make Koujaku come, so they could finally move on into the main event.

"Y-You..." Koujaku stuttered, his thrusts stuttering as well, "You should stop now, _nnnng_ , I'm about to..."

Aoba smiled around the cock in his mouth, feeling incredibly turned on upon hearing those words. Twisting and bobbing his head with even more effort, he opened his watery eyes to stare as best as he could up at Koujaku’s own. Koujaku had a habit of stopping right at this point, but Aoba wasn’t having any of that because right now he was practically yearning to taste it.

He was so hard that it felt like he was suffocating, so much that he couldn’t help but buck his hips upwards, even though there was nothing to stimulate him. _Just come already,_ he begged mentally, praying that Koujaku wouldn’t try to stop him.

“Aoba really, just-” Koujaku pushed on his head, trying to push him away as gently as he possibly could. Aoba rolled his eyes and pulled off just long enough to hoarsely grunt, "Don't stop. I want to make you come."

Those words were the final kick for Koujaku, almost as if the words themselves wrapped around his dick and rubbed him straight into an orgasm. He groaned out Aoba’s name in delight, eyelids fluttering shut, and indulged in the high of his release.

Once he finally opened his eyes again, Koujaku looked down at his lover, who was clearly enjoying the view as he came back down from the euphoric rush. But then he noticed, and his heart dropped when he did, globs of his cum were splattered across Aoba’s cheeks and nose, and dripping down his chin.

“Dammit, Aoba. I’m _so_ sorry,” he scooted away from Aoba’s face, looking at him with what Aoba considered to be the most _heartbroken_ expression.

“Kou—jaku,” his voice cracked, positively wrecked from their previous activity, “It’s alright.”

“Your face is such a mess...” Koujaku inspected Aoba’s face, brushing away his bangs to look at him thoroughly. Luckily none had managed to end up in his hair or his eyes. It balmed his nerves, but it still didn’t make the situation any better.

“I’m already kind of messy, right?” Aoba said quietly, shyly gesturing to the copious amount of milk that was dribbling down into the crevices of his body, soaking the shirt that hung from his frame in the process.

“But is it really okay? Are you just saying th—oi, stop laughing!”

Aoba couldn’t help but giggle, he was dumbfounded; he didn’t understand why his lover was so up in arms about it. Admittedly, it was a little gross, but this was just another experience they’d shared together. Plus, knowing that Koujaku only did it when he was so lost that he couldn’t control himself, and that he was the one responsible for making him feel that way, caused his heart to fill with pride.

“It’s _fine,_ Koujaku,” Aoba insisted.

Koujaku really wanted to fret over it some more, but Aoba looked so cute in the moment that he couldn’t bring himself to hold onto it any longer. It took him by surprise that Aoba wasn’t totally chewing his ass out for it. Wasn’t coming on a person’s face considered insulting?

However, it _really_ took Koujaku by surprise when Aoba scooped up the cum from his face and licked it off his fingers. Gazing at Koujaku seductively the entire time, his pink tongue darted out to catch every last drop, and he licked his lips and reclined on the bed again once he was finished.

It took him a moment to start breathing again, completely caught off guard from Aoba’s little act. Immense pressure was building in his nose, and to distract himself he hooked his hands into the lacey waistband of the panties. He pulled them down, Aoba lifting his hips to help him, and tossed the garment blindly across the room.

The bluette rested against the mattress, and Koujaku assessed the mess that he’d made on himself. His cock was red and twitching, completely sticky from leaking precum and the cum that he’d released prior. Aoba lifted his head and watched in a daze as Koujaku coated two of his fingers with the excess essence. It was starting to get tacky against his skin, but it was still good enough for use. Aoba cringed internally when he thought of it that way.

He spread his thighs wide, his cock bobbing from the sudden movement, and Koujaku slid between his legs perfectly. With cum-slick fingers, Koujaku prodded around at Aoba’s entrance before sliding his middle finger inside to the second knuckle.

“Nnnngh...” he groaned out, an inescapable spasm of pain filling his hips. Koujaku placed his other hand on Aoba’s thigh, massaging it in little circles in hopes of easing away his lover’s discomfort.

“I’m okay,” Aoba blurted suddenly, before the man had a chance to pop the question.

This made Koujaku chuckle, “Of course you’re okay.”

Aoba shut his eyes and arched his back, pressing himself closer to his lover. This action made more milk ooze down his body, and unable to resist the temptation, Koujaku started sucking on his chest again.

He kissed both of his nipples respectively and licked along the trails that had been streaming down his torso, making Aoba squirm and giggle a complaint of, “That tickles!” After lapping up as much as he could, he latched his mouth onto one of the pink protrusions, drawing forth all kinds of breathy sounds from Aoba’s throat. He bit down on it cautiously, making it erect under his tongue, and eagerly slurped up the essence that spilled into his mouth.

“You taste so good,” Koujaku purred, his hot breath making Aoba’s softening nipple harden up once more. He removed his hand from his thigh and cupped his cock instead, stroking it steadily as he pushed another finger inside.

Aoba bucked his hips up, and he could feel his tail flicking from side to side underneath him, the hairs tickling the small of his back. It was a relief to have his dick touched _finally,_ each touch and twist of his palm magnified after waiting for so long. Three fingers inside of him now, stretching him lovingly, and Aoba was flailing between rocking into Koujaku’s mouth, hand, and his internal caresses.

The bluette moaned appreciatively, praising his lover for making him feel so totally amazing, to which Koujaku responded by leaning over him to capture his lips in a passionate, milky kiss. Koujaku pressed their tongues together, feeding the taste of his milk back to him with the intent of making him understand why he was so addicted. Aoba accepted it willingly, the flavor on his tongue light and much more sweet than the sample he’d tried before.

That familiar heat was swarming low in his stomach, sending shivers up his spine, and Aoba pulled out of the kiss gasping for air, “Mmmmh... aaah, haaah, Koujaku... I’m-!”

Just before he released, the hand palming him stilled, and Aoba tensed up as he rode the edge of yet another orgasm. His fingers grasped the sheets briskly, grip strong enough to cut off the blood flow and turn his knuckles white. He gasped desperately and stared up at his lover with wide eyes, torn between wanting to come and wanting to wait until Koujaku was fucking him.

“Fuck, Aoba. I need to be inside of you,” he murmured lowly, voice trembling just as desperately as his own. And as much as those words made his heart race, Aoba suddenly realized that they were forgetting about one small thing.

“But how are we gonna do it... if we don't have any...”

"We can just use this," Koujaku responded simply, pinching roughly at Aoba's right nipple. A load of milk shot out instantly, painting itself across both of their chests.

Aoba yelped from the sudden pinch, but he willed himself to stay still as Koujaku squeezed it methodically. His lover took this chance to tease Aoba some more, massaging both of his nipples in turn and rubbing them in little circles as more milk bubbled over his fingers.

When he finally came to a stop, Aoba blushed upon seeing the puddle of creamy milk that had formed in Koujaku's palm. He stroked his cock with it, coating it completely before licking the remains from his fingers, whilst looking at Aoba with a positively _dirty_ expression.

"Are you ready?" he asked, hooking one of Aoba's legs over his shoulder.

Aoba nodded soundly before whispering a shaky, breathy affirmative of, “Yes.”

Aoba reached a hand down, gently guiding the tip to his hole, and with a grunt, Koujaku pushed his way inside. The bluette mewled from the impact, his walls being stretched wider and wider as Koujaku entered in one fluid motion. The man didn’t pause until he was completely sheathed, grunting in satisfaction as Aoba opened up for him.

“Koujaku... m-move already,” the bluette moaned softly. He could feel his cock throbbing deep inside, twitching against the tightness that engulfed it, and he knew it was taking every last bit of Koujaku’s self-control to keep from thrusting. Instead, Koujaku asked in a concerned, obviously strained tone, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Aoba pushed his hips towards him, squeezing encouragingly around the thick girth inside, “So please...”

Koujaku pressed his thigh against his chest, pulling nearly all the way out before slamming back in, setting a bruising rhythm right from the start. Aoba was choking on his breaths, feeling slightly weak from the lack of air, though still managing to cry out in delight nevertheless.

“Aaaah! Kouja—mmmmh!”

“Is this... how you like it?” Koujaku grunted inbetween his thrusts, loving the way Aoba whined in response to his words. Talking to him like this never failed to set him off. The leg around his shoulder tensed, and he swear he could feel Aoba’s toes curling into the skin of his back.

A thought suddenly came to mind, a very appealing and dirty one, but he wasn’t so sure if Aoba would appreciate being handled in the way he was thinking. Closing his eyes, Koujaku focused solely on driving his hips into Aoba’s depths as his best attempt to ignore it, except it was much easier for his mind’s eye to imagine beneath the dark of his eyelids.

When milk first started leaking from Aoba earlier, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Interestingly enough, his very first instinct was to taste it, and Koujaku became enamored with the way the sweet taste wrapped around his tongue. It was completely unreal, yet it stimulated him so strongly in a way he wasn’t expecting. He wanted to draw more from him, drink from him, watch as his milk dripped lewdly from his pink, twitching nipples. And he _still_ wanted more, more, and more.

This would likely be the first and last time he got to experience this with Aoba, so he decided against his better judgement to take action upon his thoughts anyway. So, after silently apologizing to his lover, he grabbed onto Aoba’s chest, squeezing the pecs as firmly as he could without bringing him any pain. Aoba’s eyes widened, shock dancing across his hazel irises.

“Koujaku!” he half-shrieked, his entire body tensing, "What are you doi—haaaah! Whyーaaahh!"

Milk dribbled out at an almost alarming rate, some of it spurting up in the air and landing on his face. Aoba quivered rapidly, the unexpected pressure causing unbelievable pleasure to rock throughout his entire body. His arms were paralyzed, and his nipples were tingling so much that he felt dizzy. Koujaku’s lips curled into a triumphant smirk.

“You’re my little cow, right?” he laughed breathily, snapping his hips into Aoba with more vigor than before, “I’m gonna milk you to my heart’s content.”

Aoba cried out pitifully, his body going slack against the mattress with every intent of letting Koujaku do as he pleased. His nipples were swollen and red and leaking everywhere, milk squirting onto Koujaku’s body and making him sticky and sweet, as well as sinking into the already messy sheets. Koujaku noticed that Aoba’s clothes were absolutely _soaked,_ the damp fabric sticking to him like a second skin.

Eventually, Koujaku removed his left hand from his chest, taking notice of the finger-shaped bruises that resided there from his grip, before taking Aoba’s dick into his hand and squeezing it tightly. That seemed to bring Aoba back to himself, a loud moan pouring from his lips as his fingers wove themselves into the sheets.

“You want me to milk you here too, don’t you?”

Aoba shuddered violently at the implication, embarrassment-twinged arousal numbing his brain and storming through his body like a hurricane. Tongue heavy in his mouth, he couldn’t bring himself to speak, his only responses coming out as whines and whimpers. Bucking his hips upwards, he gritted his teeth in frustration as Koujaku’s hand refused to stroke him.

“Tell me... that you want me to milk you.”

Aoba snapped his head up, heat spreading from his cheeks to his neck when he heard Koujaku’s request. Heated ruby eyes stared back at him intensely and incessantly, making Aoba’s stomach drop and knot as his heart thudded vigorously in his chest. Eyes squeezing shut, Aoba threw his head from side to side, trying to stand it as his cock throbbed with no chance of freedom from his lover’s grip.

“Please, just—ooohh, aaaahh, hii!” his plea was drowned out by all sorts of noises that he normally would have considered to himself as obnoxious and embarrassing, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything other than Koujaku, Koujaku’s cock inside of him, and his urgent need for release.

Koujaku dug his thumb into the head of Aoba’s dick, startled but also turned on by the high-pitched cry that his lover made in return. When Aoba’s eyes fluttered open again, Koujaku couldn’t help but get lost in them, his bright irises practically a mirror, reflecting the overwhelming need that he was feeling internally unto him. It was breathtaking.

“Aoba,” Koujaku managed to get his voice in check, hiking Aoba’s leg up even higher, so high that his back was starting to come up off the bed, “Tell me what you want.”

The bluette threw his head back, fighting off the embarrassment that was lingering in his chest, instead allowing his need to take over and smother him as he cried out in abandon, “Aaahh! Koujaku I... I want you to m-milk me!”

A growl reverberated deep from Koujaku’s throat, and he leaned over, slamming his lips into Aoba’s just as roughly as their hips slammed together. A pang of pain inched down Aoba’s leg from being stretched so unusually far, but the pleasure from Koujaku’s thrusts distracted him thoroughly. He wrapped his arms around tattooed shoulders, holding onto him for dear life as he abused his prostate so good it sent his ears ringing.

Aoba cradled the crook of his neck and kissed him with unwavering passion, twining their tongues together tantalizingly. They shared Aoba’s flavor once more, and though Koujaku loved the attention he was receiving, he separated their mouths; he still wanted to watch Aoba’s pretty face twist and contort with pleasure when he finally finished him off. His lover was on the verge of complaining right as Koujaku returned to their original position and began stroking his cock like he’d so desperately wanted—or rather, needed.

Aoba’s walls tightened around him considerably, and Koujaku’s eyes rolled back into his head as he savored the sensation. Their heated breaths were mingling, making them both even dizzier and less conducted and careful with their movements; Aoba had his toes curled into Koujaku’s hair at this point, while Koujaku was pulling Aoba into his thrusts a little too harshly. However at this stage in their ride down Pleasure Lane, neither one of them cared for any amount of finesse.

“Haaah, Koujaku I’m so—I’m so close!”

Their swaying bodies were covered from head to toe with sweat, accompanied by the sweet smell of Aoba’s milk and the heady, musky scent of sex. Aoba whimpered Koujaku’s name over and over, trying to stand it as he was pounded into mercilessly, his orgasm dangerously close to erupting within him. And even like this, his lover didn’t fail to intwine their hands, that one important detail of their intimacy never forgotten.

Koujaku dipped his head one last time to get a load of Aoba’s milk in his mouth, wanting to indulge in the addicting taste of his lover while he lost himself inside of him. He wasn’t sure if either the stimulus of his sensitive nipples or the final, vigorous thrusts to his prostate were what riled him up, but Aoba was now shaking to a disturbing degree underneath him, gasping repeatedly before hanging his mouth open wide.

“Aaaaah, haaah, nnnngh! Ohhh, _Koujaku!_ ”

Aoba let go one final cry of his name before the shockwaves of bliss overcame his body, encasing him in a trancelike state. He screamed out in ecstasy, his cock swelling and pulsing in Koujaku’s unrelenting caress as it was finally allowed to release. His dick squirted messily out onto his chest and stomach, effortlessly mixing in with the milk that was still trickling from his nipples.

Koujaku only had a few seconds to take in Aoba’s orgasmic allure before his own rush was blasting through his bloodstream, and he found himself clinging to Aoba’s hand and thigh as if they were lifelines. A guttural, unintelligible moan was ripped from his throat, hips and legs convulsing as his cock spilled deep inside his lover, Aoba’s walls now completely coated with the brunt of his release.

Koujaku slowly opened his eyes again, taking in the sight of his lover now that everything was said and done. He slowly lowered his leg to rest on the bed again, apologizing quietly as Aoba hissed from the pain. When he went to pull his softening cock out, he noticed that a slow stream of pearlescent fluid was still dribbling from Aoba’s twitching dick.

“You’re still coming, did I not milk you enough?” Koujaku asked teasingly, and Aoba suddenly flushed deeply, shame seizing his chest upon remembering asking Koujaku to milk him. His smile dropped when he sensed Aoba’s unease, as he immediately responded with, “Don’t be embarrassed. That was incredible. _You_... are incredible.”

On the topic of milk, now that Aoba was weakened and dazed from their rough activities, Koujaku could easily take advantage and drink from him some more. He slid his dick out hurriedly, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders to obtain some form of fluidity. Koujaku watched as his own cum started leaking out of Aoba’s stretched hole, and he had to tear his eyes away from the sight lest he want to wind up with another erection.

“Koujaku... mmmn...” Aoba moaned lazily, not even bothering to protest as his lover lied down next to him, still mostly on top of him, and started giving attention to his nipples yet again. He yawned heavily, making the whole mattress vibrate as he stretched his legs and arms until they shook.

“Go to sleep, baby. I’m sure you’re tired,” Koujaku whispered, fighting off a yawn himself. Aoba didn’t need to be told twice—well, he didn’t need to be told once anyway, as he was already halfway there by the time Koujaku started sucking on his chest again.

It was remarkable that they’d both managed to completely forget their surroundings. Neither partner had any issues partaking in his own pleasure, despite the obvious physical changes and change of environment. It only went to show just how adaptable human beings were, and how the unknown could quickly warp into normal in a heartbeat. However, something that was definitely unknown to the couple...

One of buttons on the camera clicked, the recording on the screen coming to a halt as it was saved to a file. Some things were simply better left unknown, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think kidnapped them?  
> Write your guesses in the comments below (ㆀ˘･з･˘)


End file.
